flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Believe
| season = 1 | episode = 9 | aired = November 19, 2009 | title_image = the believe tattoo | writer = Nicole Yorkin and Dawn Prestwich | director = Michael Nankin | guest_cast = Yûko Takeuchi as Keiko Arahida Genevieve Cortese as Tracy Stark Barry Shabaka Henley as Agent Vreede Gina Hecht as Dr. Fleming Hira Ambrosino as Yuuka Arahida Jessica Tuck as Mrs. Levy Bob Morrisey as Doctor Patti Yasutake as Ms. Kondo Rizwan Manji as Maneesh Sandhar | co-starring = Brad Raider as Agent Guy Toshi Toda as Mr. Nakahara Mio Takada as Old Man Eijiro Ozaki as Jiro Al Yoshihara as Waitress Gina Hiraizumi as Flight Attendant Atsushi Hirata as Ryuu Hidetoshi Imura as Interviewer Nana Kamimura as Michiko Masayuki Yonezawa as Third Man Kiko Kiko as Old Lady Kenichi Iwabuchi as Waiter | uncredited = Shohreh Aghdashloo as Nhadra Udaya Cory Blevins as Niel Parofsky Noah Greenwood as Kakkoii Selena Johnson as FBI Woman Bo Kane as High Roller Mohammad Kavianpour as Taliban }}Believe was the ninth episode of season 1 of FlashForward. It first aired on November 19, 2009 on ABC. Summary Bryce in Los Angeles Four weeks before the GBO Bryce is talking with a doctor about his stage-4 renal cell carcinoma even as the doctor recomends chemo-theropy Byrce refuses. Keiko in Tokyo Two weeks before the GBO, Keiko Arahida is interviewed for a new position at Nakahara Industries, a Japanese robotics firm. When asked about her role models, she cites Jane Goodall and Marie Curie, then adds Jimi Hedndrix, explaining that she plays the guitar; she also says she likes Salsa dancing. Keiko gets the job, but soon finds herself sitting at a desk with no tasking. After receiving an email about a piece of music, she plays the audio file while accompanying it on her air guitar. A manager comes to her desk and calls her to a conference room. When she arrives, she is stunned when asked to serve the tea. The manager who summoned her explains that since she is the only girl working in the division, it would be pointless to hire someone else to perform the menial task. Bryce and Keiko The Ring Demetri Mark and the Text Message Aaron and Alcohol Tracy Stark serves supper to her father Aaron. She comments that she forgot the cheese and goes back to the kitchen. When she returns she is carrying a bottle of wine and a glass. As she pours, Aaron stares. He tells Tracy that he can not have her drinking in front of him because of his alcoholism. Tracy becomes angry because it seems that Aaron is telling her she can not drink at all. Aaron repeats that it is not a question of what she can do, but of what he can do. He tries to take the edge off the issue by repeating that the food tastes good. Tracy angrily picks up her wine and leaves the room. Trivia Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors * Director Keller of the CIA testified in a closed session of Senator Joyce Clemente's committee about his suspicion that China was responsible for the GBO. In this episode, Stan Wedeck comments about the Chinese being upset about the statement with no explanation about how it became public knowledge. Literary Techniques * Irony: Bryce Varley and Keiko Arahida flew from Tokyo to Los Angeles on the same airplane and, in spite of having seen each having seen the other in their Flashes, never recognized each other during the flight. Unanswered Questions General * Is Sushi Arahida owned by Keiko's parents? * Will Mark fall off the wagon? * Will Aaron fall off the wagon? * Was the NSA really unable to clarify Suspect Zero's face like they were his ring? Flashes * Where is Keiko running on her way to the restaurant? }}